


【承包全宇宙】分离性感官障碍

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *G52号特//种//病组脱轨列车，我流AO文学，ooc预警*剧透：所有设定都是瞎叨的。试图搞//爽//文（没搞成，确实没考出驾照……但HEszd





	【承包全宇宙】分离性感官障碍

1.  
背向阳光，才能看到鬼影在游荡。

2.  
“2190805，准备收网。”

3.  
这是金宇硕成为“沙漠之狐”号副舰长的第三个年头。  
他在这艘高速舰上从二等兵一路往上爬到了现在少校的位置，官运可以说一路顺风顺水，用平步青云来说都不过分。  
废话，二十岁出头就升了少校的人放眼全韩国还有几个，真真是羡煞旁人。

他生得秀气，和部队里多到不值钱的alpha不太一样，并没有非常过人的体格。临近毕业时也的确被很多热血单线程alpha挑衅，“长得这样一副'小鸡仔'样怎么可能是军校的优等生。”这样的话经常伴着他行走在军///校的每个角落。金宇硕本人并不喜欢多话，脸上一直像冰山一样没什么表情，听到这种质疑他通常都是把人叫到校场上，撩起袖子把嘴碎的一个个打趴下，还不服的再打一遍，或者射击比赛吊打对方环数，一直把人按在地上摩擦到承认他很强为止。  
总之，和他一届的都知道，金宇硕是个很强的alpha，从战术头脑到格斗必杀技，枪法，除了身高和体格，他完完全全是个最强alpha的模样。  
没有人敢质疑他作为alpha的能力。

他的“沙漠之狐”这几天正准备靠泊到首尔港5区2号码头。  
最新的任务已经下达。在正式靠岸后，舰内会进行装饰收尾工作，过几天要作为旗舰随同政要出行阿拉伯湾。按照规划图纸，舰桥会安上首脑的座椅，全舰强化金属打造的地板被铺上红毯，餐厅装饰成礼堂。  
舰上的士兵们正在进行装置和场地布置最后的安全检查。

对常年把舰船当成自己家的士兵来说，把自己的战舰改成上等人聚会的邮轮，这并不是一件值得开心的事。  
但上头既然这么要求了，那又有什么办法呢？

4.  
9月，首尔市。

“港区一级注意，十五分钟后高速舰沙漠之狐号停靠B区3号码头，请各单位注意避让。”  
码头上围了里三层外三层的媒体，长枪大炮早已对准迎着涨潮驶回基地的“沙漠之狐”号。

舰上——  
“加密频道信息。”  
金宇硕看了看电子屏上的乱码，皱了皱眉“毁尸灭迹”。  
由特殊密码组组成的无序乱码里，年轻的副舰长清楚地读到了一条信息。  
看来首尔的情况，比预想当中的复杂得多。他想。

连接地面的廊桥被搭起，通过安全检查的随行工作人员们正在依次上船。这次共计会上船31名工作人员，包括秘书，技术人员，it，专职医务人员和随行媒体记者等等，无一不是通过层层选拔才挑出的精英。

金宇硕站在顶层甲板上看廊桥上通行的工作人员，忽然觉得这艘船像一个巨大的蚁穴，这些人就好像蚂蚁一般鱼贯而入。  
他想起了刚刚收到的加密信息——  
“2191027，有鬼，清理。”

那么……鬼在哪里，是哪一个或是哪几个呢？

5.  
曹承衍的相机和随身行李经过了上舰检查，荷枪实弹的士兵向他行礼，“曹记者，这边请。您的房间就是邀请函上那间，上楼梯到5楼第二甲板左转进入寻找房间号即可。”  
“哦，大发！我能顺便参观一下‘沙漠之狐’么，可以拍照吗？”  
“您现在已处于机//密//设施中，曹先生。如果构成泄露，有必要的话我们会以泄露机密为由就地执法。”  
穿着棕红色格子西装的记者双手慌忙举过头顶，还撞歪了自己的眼镜：“我不是我没有，长官你看我也不像这种人啊。”  
过于搞笑的应激反应惹得通讯兵冷着脸转回了头，“这边请，经过这边舰长房间就到了。”  
“好的。”

在通讯兵背身过去，监控cctv看不到的地方，有一颗镶嵌着黑曜石的袖扣无声地掉进了排水阀槽边的凹陷处。

6.  
曹承衍谢过了指路的通讯兵，打开了自己的房门。

这是间设施完备的单人房，虽然比不上五星级酒店，但至少床榻，衣橱，写字桌，行李架很齐全。看得出来舰船已对房间进行了适度的改造，让军舰变得更适合普通人居住一些。  
曹记者关了门，并未深入，脸上那点轻佻又浮夸的笑意隐了下去。他仔仔细细环顾了一下，走到衣柜边给柜顶贴了个东西，又坐到写字台前往抽屉下伸手摸了摸，从口袋里掏出个圆片按上。最后按了按床板又拉开床底的行李架放上行李，这才舒了口气坐下动了动自己的黑色十字架耳钉。

“2190805，到位，开始收网。”  
“收到，友方代号2191027，择机接应。”

短暂的几行资料传到了他的眼镜上。  
金宇硕，24岁，沙漠之狐号副舰长，少校军衔，alpha。

哦吼，居然是个alpha啊。  
曹承衍扬了扬眉，按掉了眼镜显示屏。

“X1行动代号2190805，收到。保持联系。”  
“2181224，收到。保持联系。”

7.  
曹承衍隶属的首尔特//殊//部//队的X1特别行动组是个很神奇的行动组，专门处理军部对内对外棘手事件。  
这个行动组的每个成员不公开姓名，只有代号，互相之间禁止私下联系。据说这是创立者为了防止行动组队员间不必要的感情纠葛，以免影响了多栖战场上的局势判断而定下的铁则。  
对X1行动组来说，国家的胜利才是一切，个人的生命不值一提。  
他们是潜伏在表面社会阴影里的孤狼，每个人背负着成百上千种身份，今天也许是办公楼里唯唯诺诺的新入社员，明天就可能是常年出现在金融周刊封面的大佬，或者大学里阳光开朗的体育健将等等。  
你也许从来没从电视或者任何一次公开受勋仪式上见过他们真正的样子，这没关系，他们自己也不认识队友，X1的常规流程就是单兵作战单线接收任务，单独获取任务胜利。  
很偶尔他们也会打配合，多数情况需要反复的试探揣摩来确认友军真伪，任务结束后会各自转变身份，把短暂的相遇埋在心底，走向各自的下一个任务直到生命的终结和代号销号。

X1被所有军//事爱好者津津乐道的原因还有一个。在这个第二性别已被广泛承认的国家，X1是最早将性别制约用人体改造的方式进行人为弱化的军事机构，这主要是为了避免在战场上的突然fa情带来不必要的麻烦，好让战争机器效能最大化发挥。  
X1的所有成员都出生于从首尔市郊一个神秘的实验室，据说在那里，无数尚未分化的孩子被进行了人体实验，改造成国家最无情也最高效的战争机器。  
最开始的实验是切除腺体，存活率比较低，绝大多数实验对象由于性征未发育成熟熬不过走下手术台。少数走下来的又大多由于器官切除激素不平衡导致了短命，他们是一次性武器，随时会突然猝死在各个隐秘战场上。  
大约二十多年前开始，基因工程发展，又出现了人工胚胎床，对基因链的涂改成为了新的解决方式。实验室用胚胎基因链截断或修改代替了高成本高损耗的人体器官切除，胚胎死亡在道德伦理上也比活人人体实验听起来好像好那么一点，官方出具了实验报告证明只是进行了基因增强而并非基因////改造人工进化，民众反对的声音小了，实验得以继续进行。  
这批人工改造基因并存活下来的试验品被称之为改造人，是X1目前的主要战力。基因链修改主要针对alpha和omega的信息素///抑制以及身体物理素质强化。用听得懂的人话来说，就是在基因链上做些涂涂改改，无视第二性别，使实验体无感于致命的扰人的发情期，同时对他们进行身体素质的强化，比如变大力，千里眼，长翅膀能飞之类等等，偏重单兵实战能力增强，使他们成为强化的人形兵器。

神秘且骁悍的X1埋伏在阴暗处，随时准备着伺机而发一招夺命。  
比如，2190805号本人。  
他现在要去和自己的友//军接个头，送些情报。

“少校，首尔日报记者曹承衍来采访。”  
金宇硕正在念最新的检查报告，他应声抬起了头，骨节分明的手指捋了捋礼装绶带，把纸质报告塞进抽屉里，“曹记者好，请坐。”  
纤长而有力的手指藏在白手套下，他和对方浅浅握了下手。  
即将松开的一刹那，他感觉到了手心的异样感，点点头示意对方坐下后，他抽回手拉了下军服下摆，手擦过上衣边缘，对在门口守候的卫兵说：“你们下去吧，我们单独聊就行。”

8.  
“今天是个好天气。”曹承衍大剌剌地坐在位置上，脱掉了帽子，双手抱拳摆在桌上。  
金宇硕不说话，刚刚递给他的那玩意儿让他很是在意。他在明敌方在暗，还是小心为上比较妙。眼前这个人究竟是敌是友都不知道的情况下，他选择保持沉默与谨慎。  
“晚上的宴会您也会参加吗？”记者貌似无意地摸了摸格子西装上衣的口袋，又问道。  
“高级军官全员都会出席宴会。您问这个是有什么企图吗？”他当然知道自己的上衣口袋里被放了什么东西，对方的知情让他微微挑了挑眉。  
“在海上景致一定不一样吧，不知道驶出去之后还会开宴会吗？”记者转了转手上的钢笔，嘴角一歪，笑成了一只狐狸的模样，“真希望和平年代早日到来，歌舞升平的日子多好啊。”  
在背对着门口监视器的地方，特殊墨水在纸上写了短短四个字：“晚上小心。”  
“哎呀，海上的星星肯定很好看，不知道上头人是不是也有兴致到外面甲板看看大好景色。要是上甲板的话，也许就有机会做单独采访了。”纸上的字已经完全消失，他双手抱着脑袋往椅背上一靠，一看金宇硕皱起的眉头，“嗨呀，您怎么这么容易动气呢？开个玩笑罢了。”

“我们开始采访吧。”  
金宇硕看看曹承衍，眼神里有些说不清道不明的东西，他说：“好，曹记者问吧。”

这个人好奇怪。  
知道加密密码组，知道有监听，居然还能传递信息。是友军吗？  
金宇硕看着对面吊儿郎当模样的人。  
对方刚刚用X1的暗码规则传递了一条信息：“晚上有行动，小心。”

什么样的问题动静大到需要总部给我支援的行动水平？  
他漫不经心地回答着对方的问题，直觉这次的行动不简单。  
眼前像是被撒了弥天大雾一样，  
这个人可信吗？  
真相是什么？  
鬼究竟在哪里，有多少数量？

需要尽快和总部接上头确认才行。

9.  
“您房间温度有点高。”曹承衍结束了采访，合上笔记本随口闲聊。  
金宇硕颇有深意地看了对方一眼，凉凉吐了一句：“习惯了。”他伸手按住心口处地绶带和口袋，隔着桌子前倾了一点身体，小小声说了一句，“装beta好玩吗？回去记得打一针抑制剂。”  
绶带的金色流苏随着动作像羽毛一样蹭到了曹承衍的肩头，他像是被流苏吸引了注意力一样：“长官，我的确闻不到信息素。谢谢你的好意提醒。”他站起身抚平了西装，像是没发现监///听一样用正常声音回复了一句，“晚上见，长官。”

走出金宇硕房门时，他皱了皱眉。  
他的确天生闻不出信息素的味道，这极大程度上方便了他自己在执行任务时不受信息素的困扰，减少发情的概率。但一样也有个最大的弊端——  
他闻不到别人的味道，当然也闻不到自己的。

像今天这样漏出信息素味道的事情，对方是友方还好，是敌人就麻烦了。  
裹在西装裤中修长的腿肌肉紧绷着。  
他想对方的提醒是对的。

是时候该打一针抑制剂，免得坏了好事了。

10.  
新月升起的时候，宴会正式开始。  
这是沙漠之狐号下水后为数不多在首尔靠港的日子。明天日出来临时，舰船就会随整个舰队前往阿拉伯湾。  
所谓的“临行之宴”。

金宇硕吞了两粒药片，换了一套白色的礼装，正在镜子前整理绶带和礼帽的角度。  
他身上一样有些发烫，刚刚那个大条的alpha直接大剌剌地在他面前散发出了自己的信息素，这让他有点不太好。  
他的房间从很早之前开始就被人在中央空调换气口中放了些催化剂。对方显然相信机密资料中提到的情报，放置的是针对alpha的特殊催化剂，但这不代表对omega没什么影响。  
上一次体检时他就已经被警告尽量少用抑制剂，以免长期服用抑制剂影响激素平衡，导致长期未来的fa情期失控。  
他摸了摸后脖处的腺体，微微凸起的部分现在正散发着高于周围皮肤的温度。

看来上次的抑制剂都快失效了。  
他皱眉，抓起一瓶抑味喷雾喷了大半瓶，直到闻不出味道为止。

在执行任务期间fa情可不是一件好事。  
尤其是在这非alpha即beta的环境里。

他皱眉，少见地有些焦虑。  
虽然没有嫌弃过自己作为omega的真实身份，但极少数时候由于天性拖累还是让他有些不爽。  
他是能力比很多alpha都强的omega，却要被天性限制不得不在将来臣服于一个可能不如自己的alpha。  
这对他来说难以接受。  
想到这，他抓起针管，给自己来了一剂抑制剂。

没时间管下次见面队医会不会骂了，执行任务要紧。  
大不了执行完了再去医院躺一个月就是了。

11.  
刚改造完的宴会礼堂上挂着水晶灯，下铺着红地毯。  
金宇硕安排完警备任务后走进去时，人差不多已经齐了。今天舰上聚集了各行各业的首要，安保非常的重要。他的舰长近来因为快要升职的关系，对这块管得尤其严格，全权丢给了他来负责。

他在门口一眼看到了自己的长官正在和某个党派的政要推杯换盏。  
水晶灯下，觥筹交错。  
空气中有一丝不寻常的甜味。

金宇硕看过上船人员的信息表，自然知道来的全部都是alpha和beta。  
没有omega。  
但也只是表上没有罢了。  
他可以伪造信息登记表，自然也有人可以。  
是以身上散发着浓重甜香的omega被推进来时，他皱了皱眉望向了台阶的上方。

那些政要们举着酒杯，迎着水晶灯切面散发的令人晕眩的炫光笑着，说着下流得话。  
“真是好货色呢。”  
“确实很好，今晚会很爽的吧。”

他往后退了两步，正撞在某人身上。  
“跟我来。”  
看清了来人是谁后，他沉默地跟着对方走了出去。

12.  
他确信自己身上的味道被掩盖得很好。  
因为路过各位同僚时，大家举着酒杯问他：“少校这就走了吗？还没喝尽兴呢。”  
他懒得回答，下半身的空虚感让他难以集中注意力。  
穿着黑色西装的“beta”一把挽上他的胳膊，外人看起来像是一米八十几的大高个屈服于他这样“娇小”的alpha。  
“beta”曹承衍说：“长官，下午就说好了，怎么来晚了还要再拖延一下呢？”  
“走吧。”他揉揉太阳穴。天晓得要不是身边曹承衍手上用了力架住了他，他就快朝这群精虫上脑的alpha跪下了。

空气中混杂的信息素让人神智崩溃。  
被推进挂着“正在维护”牌子的卫生间时，临时抑制剂已经完全失效，他整个人呈现了一种高热。

曹承衍甩手关上了厕所的门，又一个个隔间检查过去，确定没有人后两手把金宇硕夹在了洗手台和自己中间。  
“我从来不知道X1能让还在发情期的Omega出任务的。看起来老头子对我还算不错。”  
“你还好吗？”

“不影响任务。”冰凉的大理石台让他找回了一些神智。  
“听说omega 发情的时候，如果没有alpha在会很痛苦？”  
金宇硕眯起眼，“这个问题我回答不了你。”  
“2190805，有幸见面。”曹承衍脱掉了自己的西装手套，“卧底辛苦了。”

鼻腔里忽然涌入了一股信息素的味道。  
是龙舌兰酒的味道，危险得仿佛像热带雨林中吐着信子匍匐而来的眼镜蛇一般。  
金宇硕条件反射，抬手就是一拳。

处于身体劣势的omega这一拳比起全胜状态显得有些软绵，也不知道是不是对方武力值本就比较高，总之曹承衍轻松抓住了他的手腕。  
“看来情况不太好，临时解决一下？”  
“……你敢？！”  
“直接上我确实不敢。”曹承衍空着的右手从腰间掏出了枪，往门上方就是一枪。  
装了消音器的手枪一弹射碎了隐蔽摄像头，“这人真恶心，怎么连厕所都要装探头。”他嫌弃地皱皱眉。

“交换情报，几个人？”金宇硕喘了口气，压低声音问。  
“至少四个，一个上级，三个执行。”  
“三个我有数。还有一个圈定范围了吗？”  
“不是你……”曹承衍靠近了他，在他耳畔低声说，“那就只可能是那个人了。”  
热气喷在他的脖颈处，金宇硕咬了咬嘴唇，清晰地感觉到对方撑在他大腿上那只手温度高得吓人。  
“你没打抑制剂？”他一把把货真价实的alpha推开。

“你见过和发情期的omega面对面近距离交流还能好好的alpha？”曹承衍松了松自己的领结，直起了身。

“两边都行个方便？”  
“做戏做全套吧。”

他一把挑掉了金宇硕的礼帽，拂开了贴在对方汗湿的额头上的碎发。  
金宇硕眯着眼看他，片刻身上礼服还穿戴整齐的omega半坐在洗手台上，双手环上了他的脖子。  
真是要命了。曹承衍想。  
真想把这身恼人的衣服撕碎了完全标记他。

“别急，回房间吧。”他把对方的装饰性枪带卸下，随手丢在了地上，又丢下了自己的西装外套。  
“……去你那里。我那边不安全。”  
“我知道。”

13.  
金宇硕带着曹承衍避开了主要的监控，挑了最短的捷径上到了五楼客房所在的位置。  
门开，门关。  
一瞬间龙舌兰的味道溢满了整个房间。

贴靠着门背，一路忍耐已久的alpha终于吐出了吃人的红信子。  
牙齿刚刚好咬在腺体旁的感觉让金宇硕皱了皱眉。  
“疼?”曹承衍舔了一下自己刚留下的牙印，成功地让对方瑟缩了一下。  
“我没痛觉。”他稍微推开了一点急切的alpha，开始解自己的军装。  
“……真麻烦。”曹承衍叼起他不大的耳垂，伸手帮他脱了外套，又开始解皮带。  
“你以为你的枪套背带很好解？”金宇硕隔着衬衣咬了他肩膀一口，手上动作不停，“今晚肯定抓不到人，带枪干嘛？”

“以防万一。”  
“不过你拿枪的姿势确实挺好看的。”终于解开了枪套背带，金宇硕随手往地上一丢，勉强算是夸奖他，“是会让一般的omega沉醉的那种。”  
“你是想说你不是一般的omega？”曹承衍拉下了他的裤子，“哦，确实不一般，”他凑近了金宇硕的耳边，“……都湿了。”  
金宇硕瞪他一眼：“是谁没节制，信息素到处乱放？”  
“我闻不出，而且……至少你有感觉不是吗？”

“相信我，虽然你夸我拿枪的姿势好看。但我可以保证……”他像隔靴搔痒，若有似无地啃了啃omega的腺体周围，“我提枪上你的姿势肯定更好看。”  
金宇硕已经没法进行直线思考了。  
对方的骚话连篇里，他只能感觉到腺体在疯狂邀请对方赶紧咬他。

“那你倒是来啊。”他踹掉了军靴，伸腿环上了对方的腰际，照着对方的嘴啃了上去。

即便他依然嘴硬在挑衅身上的alpha，发情期的omega为了迎合alpha的进入，生理上已经自动自发进行了邀请。他自己都能感觉到自己的后庭已完全做好了准备，汩汩往外流的透明液体染湿了他的内裤不算，连还未脱下的衬衣夹都湿了。  
“没有人说过这些正经东西很情色吗？”曹承衍的手指钻过衬衣夹的固定带弹了弹金宇硕已经烧成了一片粉色的大腿，“你看，都勒出印子了。”  
“你给我把嘴闭上，别再说了，”久未经人事的omega忍不下去，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着被占有，他伸手胡乱地解开自己身上衬衣夹的固定扣，随便往地上一扔，“快点完事。”  
alpha很“听话”，咬着他的耳朵调笑他“那等下就请少校也克制下发言了，毕竟‘alpha’不会发出某些声音。”，就闭上了嘴开始了直接的攻击。

雨林中的巨蟒终于找准了时机。  
在一片稀稀拉拉的雨声里，他琥珀色的眼瞄准了猎物，用看似柔软的身体缓慢地把猎物完全包围，金宇硕被完全桎梏在写字台和床帏间狭窄的过道中，巨蟒勒紧了他不让他逃脱，是深浅不一的反复穿刺，是粘液咕噜咕噜顺着利刃的进出无声滴落在金属地板上，是毫无章法的的啃咬与唇舌的交接，搜刮了他口腔里最后的那点可怜巴巴的空气。  
他彷徨，他迷茫，他出声无谓地求救。  
甚至抽泣，求饶，诉说着渴望被完全占有。  
终于，巨蟒亮出毒牙，一击咬穿。  
毒液不同于滚烫的血液，冰凉而缓慢地渗透到了四肢百骸。

原来被毒蛇蛰咬是这种感觉。  
他恍惚地想。

不是陷入无尽的黑暗，而是提前到达的黎明，是天边露出的那抹鱼肚白。

他射了。  
略有些浓稠的咸腥液体溅了两个人一身。  
曹承衍用手指在他胸口刮了一点，伸出红色的舌头舔了一舔，“甜的，你信息素是水果味？”  
他回过神来才闻到，满屋的酒味。

是龙舌兰日出。  
辛辣的酒味里，带着一丝水果的甜味中和成了热烈而纯情的味道。  
就好像在雨过天晴的盛夏，邀请年轻而俊朗的青年，一起到海边的茅草屋里蹲守从黑到白，从红变橙的日出一样。

是打开大门热情邀请的味道。

14.  
获得暂时标记之后金宇硕整个人重新沉静了下来。  
虽然在浴室清理时又用很糟糕的姿势来了一遍，但至少一夜之后理智回笼。  
他坐在床边，嫌弃地看alpha帮他收拾沾满了痕迹的衬衣，喝了一口速溶咖啡问：“接下来你打算怎么办？”  
“走一步算一步咯。”  
“曹承衍。”  
“不着急，是大灰狼总会露出尾巴。”

金宇硕想，这倒是没错的，就和毒蛇迟早会亮出獠牙一样。

“临时标记只能维持一段时间。你是alpha，我是beta，接下来要麻烦少校好好演咯。”  
“……所以我是该感谢你的味道还不算难闻？”  
“那可不是，毕竟现在这可是你的信息素味道呢。”曹承衍随手从行李箱里拿出了一件白衬衣，“你要不先穿这个回房间吧。”  
“我确实要夸奖下你准备周全。”金宇硕看了看那件大一号的军装衬衣。

“好说，如果没人接应我就打算直接潜伏了。”他给自己倒了杯咖啡靠在写字桌桌角，眯了眯眼睛，“还是要感谢遇到你。”  
他把一个微型U盘塞进了金宇硕衬衣靠心房位置的口袋里，“到安全地方再打开。”

15.  
金宇硕回房换了衣服，按照时间今天早班应该是他在舰桥执勤，他已然是迟到了。  
舰桥门打开后，少见地遇到了要员与舰长。

“启航第一天就迟到了呢，少校。”  
“您身上这股味道……”

“易感期，是我疏忽了。”他板着脸，不咸不淡地回复，“禁闭一周，我过会自己执行。”  
“唉，不必不必，昨晚上那种情况大家都懂的嘛。是哪个omega这么好命，得了我们金少校的青睐啊？”政客摇摇头，一副很懂的样子。  
“是beta，先生。”他纠正道。  
“哦也是，哈哈哈柔弱的omega我们金少校肯定看不上，确实看起来会喜欢强势一点的beta呢。”  
舰桥里响起了附和的声音。  
他维持了一贯冷漠的形象，向士兵们发出指令：“干活，别多话。”  
舰长正饶有兴致地看他，“哎呀我也是没想到我们宇硕居然有一天也会被beta折服啊，我以为你和尚念经，六根清净呢。”

“舰长，我只是个普通人罢了。”站到长官身边确认了雷达后，他抬头看着前方的大海，沉默了一秒接了一句。

16.  
越过印度洋后，大约是因为接近赤道的关系，连海面温度都高了起来。  
金宇硕换了短袖制服，距离上次的“意外”已过去十几天，他身上青青紫紫痕迹早已不见。  
他今日轮休，公务已经处理完，正在甲板上看不远处的飞鸟。

“哟，这不是我们金少校吗？”  
他甚至都不用转头，都知道来人是谁，“你怎么不在五层甲板呆着，跑到这里来干什么？”  
“来找你啊，”曹记者仿佛浪子调戏良家妇女，“想你了。”他在少校耳边呢喃了一句。  
金宇硕往后仰了一下，抬手就准备给他来一记。

“哎哎哎，打beta犯法，少校，殴打平民更犯法。”这大声的喧哗引起了甲板上所有人的注意。  
金宇硕皱眉，一把拉起他的胳膊：“你跟我进来。”

这是曹承衍第二次进金宇硕的房间。  
和上次相比没有什么变化，只是衣柜的朝向变了变。  
“你搞定了？”他问。  
“接了段伪造信号。”  
“准备收网了。”  
“安排好了？”  
“你不如问对方是不是准备好了。这么大剂量的炸弹，真是舍得。”  
“你小心点。”  
“那当然，我可是准备出完这次任务就回家娶老婆生小孩的。”  
“……flag不要随便立。”  
“要给我好好打掩护哦，少校。”曹承衍手上泛着金属光泽的按钮闪了闪绿光，他站在衣柜前朝金宇硕眨眨眼，“老头联系了特战队的直升机接应，我先带着人走，船上交给你。”  
“好。”按钮的绿光变成了红色，金宇硕靠在写字台桌边，随手扫下了几沓文件，又当着曹承衍的面狠狠关上了衣柜的门。

模糊的声波信号里，只听到金宇硕远远的声音，“好几天没做了，很想你。”  
随后是让人脸红心跳的表演，窃听者关闭了频道。

金宇硕坐在床边，耳朵还有些泛红，他低头扣起了衬衣纽扣。  
“脸皮这么薄，窃听技能不过关啊。”曹承衍撩了撩头发，重新把衣柜门打开，给闪着红光的按钮贴了个贴纸，接通了加密频道通信：“2190805，按计划实行，请求支援。”  
“小心别受伤。”  
“别担心。”他还有些想念对方的味道，断了通讯之后他跨坐在床上，和omega交换了一个深吻，在对方喑哑得接近于无的呜咽里啃咬着，咬破了金宇硕的嘴皮。  
血液里飘出了一丝甜味，是水果味。

龙舌兰酒的气息尽数释放，缠绵着围绕住了新鲜果汁。

17.  
“这里是沙漠之狐号，即将于17：02分进港，申请航道通行许可。”金宇硕抓起通讯器，舰桥上雷达显示即将进入进港航道。  
“哎呀，终于要结束这次旅行了。”沙发椅上的人转了回身，“要谢谢船员们这么尽力护卫，这趟走的很开心。”

“您过奖了，这是我们应尽的职责。舰长在出口处等您，靠泊后按计划需要在廊桥接受媒体的拍摄，请您提早做准备。”  
“明白明白，少校也辛苦了。”对方拍拍他的肩膀，“易感期还在坚守岗位，真的了不起。”  
金宇硕向他敬了礼，示意早就等在一旁的士兵接引元首前往指定地点，他抓着对讲仪，“一级战备，重复一遍，一级战备。”

爆炸发生在警备红灯亮起的同一瞬间。  
“怎么回事？”  
“是军备库炸了！”  
“放下防火闸，周边监控还好吗？调一个出来看下什么情况，去两个小队支援灭火。”

“自动防火设施已经启动了，大概还需要20分钟灭火。”  
“炸///弹量太大了。”  
“怎么会这么突然？谁在军备库点了爆竹吗？”

要员早就吓瘫在座位上，他嘴里念叨着“这可怎么办才好”一边发抖着，金宇硕懒得再看。  
“接通驻防军队联络，”他说。

“这里是沙漠之狐号，请求直升机支援。”  
“靠泊计划不变，确认下舰长的位置，还安全吗？”他问后方的接线员，得到了只是被临时困在船另一侧的甲板处后又说，“把大副叫上来，来一队护卫队和我送要员上直升机。”  
“是。”

已年过半百的这位要员是搞科研出身，基因工程学博士，从政已有十多年的时间，一直都是风风光光一派儒雅典范的模样。  
现如今大约觉得自己是大难临头，突然生出了一丝对生命的畏惧，小老头竟蜷缩在沙发椅上抖成了筛糠。

印着编号的直升机获得了甲板降落的许可，金宇硕一把把要员提了起来，“别紧张，我们会保证您的绝对安全，现在请先跟我走吧，总之先转移到陆地上安全的地方。”

螺旋桨声里，风吹散了所有人的视线，荷枪实弹的士兵将要员接上直升机后便没有停留地离开了。  
金宇硕回到舰桥，只听到舰长握着通讯器目瞪口呆破口大骂：“你倒是告诉我为什么驻地特战队还能有可以操控直升机级别的士兵反水？现在到哪儿去找要员?”

他想，好戏，终于要开始了。

18.  
灭火后船体破了个大洞的沙漠之狐号获得了提前进港的特许。缆绳一挂上，调查队便随着维修队一起登了船。

“是我联系了直升机救援，可以在通讯记录里查到。”他回答道。  
“对，当时舰长因为大火被困在甲板上，是我收到信号后护送要员到飞行甲板的。”  
“沙漠之狐号领受的是护送要员的任务，任务还未完成，理应我们负责到底。”他胸前的勋章在白炽灯下闪闪发光。

临时法庭裁定沙漠之狐号的指挥官当时做出了适时且正确的判断，又因着驻地部队的突然叛变让他们苦于人手和军备限制，将营救计划的指挥权全权转交给了沙漠之狐号。  
由于船体抢修的关系，沙漠之狐号所有的成员被安排到了陆面，港区特地辟出了一块区域搭起了临时帐篷，供组建临时指挥部，其他非军///随行安排在了港区外的招待所。  
所有的指挥官和士兵同处一室，失去了私密空间。  
加密频道已经被金宇硕主动关闭，如今的环境敌我不明又共处一室，不合适他暴露身份。  
曹承衍留给他的临时标记还在起效，在这弥漫了各种alpha腥臭气息的帐篷里，他还算淡定。

大约是为了戴罪立功，驻地部队很快查明了失落的直升机的去向。  
信号最终消失的地点在广袤无垠的沙漠的山区中，成片的武装组织聚集地。

“我需要兵力和武器。”他看了看地形图，对所有将官说。  
舰长坐镇本营，他带队突击，暂时是这样安排的。

吉普车和装甲车已到港，他戴上护目镜，收拾好自己的枪带和防弹背心，一步跨上了副驾驶。  
通讯被接通，他调整了一下坐姿，“按计划实施，出发。”

19.  
吉普顶着烈日穿梭在无垠的内夫德沙漠上。车速很快，碾过沙地的痕迹顷刻就被风沙掩盖。汗水滴落在细沙上，灼起了不起眼的烟雾，随后消失不见。  
沙丘上留不下印记，很容易迷路，所以更需要指引。本地向导这么说着。

金宇硕的护目镜卡在脸上，胶条与皮肤相连的地方早已被汗水濡湿，五分钟前雷达显示他们到达了山区地带边缘，现在随时随地都可能发生交火。

车队已经完全停下，他喊了个戴头巾的士兵伪装成本地人去探探地形。  
训练有素的士兵很快蹒跚着带着一张草图归来，他看了一眼，接通了通讯：“请求医疗直升机救援，行动开始。”

这么长时间，这么热的天，如果不给水，是个人都要脱水挂了吧。  
他喝了最后一口水，润了润吹得起皮的嘴唇，“上。”

枪响，炮声。  
左侧迂回包抄，右侧直攻。

这个季节的内夫德人烟稀少，大部分的牧民都已迁徙到边缘地带，等待寒冬来临后再次回到荒漠。  
沙石垒起的建筑物是本地人对抗风沙的天然掩体，易守难攻。  
当然，这建立在双方都是草莽出身的前提下。

金宇硕的人受过良好的突击训练，长于各类fan////恐事件处理。  
强攻的炮火成了掩体，士兵们有序前行，很快进入了对方的视角盲区。  
清剿很快完成。

他带着人向指定地点潜行。  
这是这片区最大的一块砂石场，有两口天然泉眼打造的井，有水的地方就有生命。  
有生命的地方，一定藏着人。

98K已经到达了指定狙击位置，他手上端着M24，枪口朝下，军靴铿锵有力地踩在了沙石底上。  
“出来吧，交换条件是什么。”他的声音不大，所有通讯频道都听得见的程度。  
“没什么条件，就是想让你看看保你们这群怪物活命的狗东西死而已。”一个熟悉的声音的主人用枪抵着要员的脑袋，肘部压在老人的气管上，“怎么样，X1的金宇硕，怪胎多活20几年的感觉好吗？”

楼顶上，狙击手面面相觑。  
这，什么情况？

20.  
“你把人放了。你要是和X1有仇，冲着我来就是了，虐待平民做什么？”  
“要不是这老头子，怎么会有你们？没有你们这群怪胎就不会有无差别攻击，我家里人，他们家里人就都不会死了！”  
围着沙场，慢慢汇集了四五个带着头巾遮面的人。

“不用遮了，我知道你们都是谁。”他闭了下眼。  
“你知道？”  
“12年前，有一组行动组在釜山执行任务时失手在商场打死了四个平民。”他往前迈了一步，刚好一个猫身可以到井边的距离，“死掉的那个小姑娘是你的妹妹，抢救无效的老太太是军备库管理员的奶奶，被流弹误伤残疾的急救医是医务的父亲。”  
“你的，小姨是那个售货员，对吧？”他问其中一个人。

“我确实都知道。”风吹乱了头发，“往我房间排气孔放缓释催化剂，给抑制剂加失效成分，关闭监控放人进军备库安装炸药，这些我都知道了。”

“那么说说吧，你们想怎么样?”  
“杀了他，再杀掉我？”他问，“你们应该知道的吧，X1有千千万万隐去了姓名的战士，我们隐掉姓名，藏起真正的身份，为的是处理各种棘手的没法让官方出面处理的事件。这么隐蔽，你们不好找。”  
他突然做了一副“恍然大悟”的模样，“啊，所以是见到一个要‘处决’一个吗？”

“那现在是要处决我吗？”他问，“既然这样的话，总得让我和同行人打个招呼吧，可以许可吗？”  
他拿枪托指指要员，成功地引起了一圈黑洞洞的枪口。  
“我的任务是护送他到港，任务完不成我丢性命也很正常。”

“怪物想问你一个问题，你觉得我是‘怪物’吗？”  
在枪眼下，半百的“老头”没出声。  
“那我换个容易点的问题，既然我们俩今天看起来都是要死的，你会不会觉得死在我手上比被他们继续虐待好一些？先声明，我虽然眼睛不算好，600度近视，但枪法还是准的。”  
“老头”总算笑出了声，“看来当初的决定没错。”

就在老头子肚子上被狠狠砸了一拳的同时，枪响了。  
是98K的声音。  
埋伏着的狙击手果断开了枪。

M24一枪打到了挟持者的手上，手枪乱飞了一记子弹后应声落地。  
不同于年龄的矫健，老头一个飞踢把人踹倒，又伏地一个打滚躲到了井后。

对方掏出了备枪，一阵乱射。  
“狙击手退，给直升机接引坐标，下面我来。”金宇硕短暂地交代了一下，从腿上的枪带上解下了一把手枪P92递给要员，“不知道你用不用得惯，备着防身吧。”

“金宇硕，像过街老鼠一样逃窜，不符合你啊。”  
“怎么？现在这样是要活捉我吗？那也要看你有没有这个本事，金宇硕。”  
不知道被按了什么按钮，安装在砂石场上的散热喷雾器淋下了铺天盖地的带着甜腻气息的液体。  
是抽取并被稀释进液体的omega信息素。  
金宇硕皱起了眉头。

“X1应该后悔没有割掉你这种怪物的腺体，alpha的易感期也不好受吧，金少校？”  
他看了看边上的“人质”，把人按下去了一点直到完全被古井掩体掩住，才冷笑一声回应，“你连我什么性别都没搞清楚，就想着要杀我？”

“我还要提醒你一下，你杀我可以，我的命本来就不值钱，但被你杀了的那些无辜同胞是要你偿命的。”  
“前前后后这么多起爆炸案，你不打算赎罪吗？”

枪响。  
他想被动发情确实影响了一点他的判断速度。  
子弹准星并没问题，不过左臂顷刻流出的血液提醒他中弹了。  
不远处一声人体倒地的闷响。  
背后天空中传来了直升机螺旋桨的声音。

“安全了。”他腿一软，摔在了刚揭了人皮面具的人身上。  
“嗯。”来人把衬衣前襟撕了条布条，捆上了他的左臂，“原来是真的感觉不到痛吗？”  
他摇摇头，流血的开放伤口和空气中暴露的信息素打了照面，他有些犯晕，“我不会疼的。”

“这么巧，”那人把他的手臂举过心脏的位置，“我闻不到味，你感觉不到疼，天生一对残次品怪物。”

“不过这世界上哪里有什么一出生就是完成品的，要遇到对的那一半才能变完整才是。”年轻的alpha腾出一只手揉揉Omega的脑袋，“我想这么做很久了，请求长官，给亲一口吧，易感期要到了。”

21.  
来接应的是X1的直升机。alpha端着枪走下飞机，差点被浓重的信息素味道熏到滑跪。  
“2200922，前来接应。”  
“2190805，收到，安全区稍等，还有些重要的收尾工作。”曹承衍接了急救箱返回了砂石场。

“2191027，报告2181224，人质位置港区1号招待所502号房，登记姓名曹承衍，请求护送支援。”金宇硕缩在老厂房的石柱后面，团起来小小一团。  
“2220909，收到请求，即刻前往。”  
“2181224，收到。1027尽快返航。”  
加密频道电波信号被主动切断。

“你知道内夫德最多的是什么吗？”曹承衍打开医疗箱，熟练地开始包扎omega手臂上的伤口。  
“……什么？”  
“是仙人掌。”

“这里没有绿洲，过路人们除了水袋，只能割开仙人掌获取水源。”  
“在这里‘绝处逢生’是什么感觉你知道吗？是烈日拷问，风沙覆面里找不到绿洲，渴得快死了的时候忽然看到了一棵仙人掌。”他做了最后的包扎收口，打了个结，宣告收工。  
“仙人掌浑身是刺，本意不想让人接触。但最后却敞开了绿色的茎块，切开后是什么味道你试过吗？”他突然发问。

空气中过于浓重的酒味让金宇硕脑子有些卡顿，他摇头，眼睛已经被熏得有些湿了。  
曹承衍的手解开了对方的裤子拉链，伸手在柱///头上摸了一把，又涂在了对方嘴唇上，“甜不甜？就是这种味道。”

金宇硕瞪他一眼，那一眼里夹杂着太多东西，是被旖旎缱绻柔和了的锋芒。  
“回去解决吧。”alpha 捣了乱作势想撤。  
“你等得到回去？”金宇硕好笑地看他，“你等得到回去就不会提着医药箱回来了，曹承衍。”

独行侠在沙漠遇到了自己的仙人掌。  
仙人掌的尖刺避开了行人柔软的手掌，向他展示了浑身上下最柔软的地方。  
透明的液体流下，润湿了肠道。

“不是发情期没关系？”  
“假性发情情也没事。我感觉不到痛，”金宇硕环上去抱住他，“你注意分寸就是了。”  
“我从第一次就想说，我想彻底标记你。”  
“有本事你来啊。”

仙人掌自己拔光了所有的刺，在阳光下闪着光的匕首划开仙人掌的茎块，透明色液体先润湿了自己被晒到干燥的表皮，又流进了行人的嘴里。  
是沙漠中最甘美的液体，瞬间滋润了干涸的口腔，抚平了烧火的喉咙，随后像小溪流经过干涸的大地，抚平了龟裂，让萎顿的小树桠长出了幼嫩的新叶。

金宇硕在这蒸腾的热气中感觉自己悬浮了起来。前端被爱抚着，力道适中的抠挖让他舒服地小声哼了出来。那割破了仙人掌的利刃重新回到了他的体内。  
仙人掌囤积了数月的水分，在沙漠这高温的气候里，缓慢消耗着等待真正续命的雨季的到来。而现在这利刃完全打破了规律，它不断地突进着，横冲直撞像要把的仙人掌就地捣碎一样，仙人掌的水分在迅速流失，就好像生命力在迅速跟着那人的动作流失一样。  
真是要死了。他这么想着，偏过一些头想要寻个慰藉。  
那潮湿的舌头缠上来，就像渴望着水分的行人在舔舐仙人掌的茎块那样，明明湿润着，却在他嘴里缴获空气，水分与最后那点神智清明。  
行人手中的剑在不懈努力着，想要从仙人掌的身上获取更多的水分，想要更多，甚至全部。  
仙人掌被动地施与着，那穿梭在体内的剑原本应让他承受自己感知不到的痛苦，但因他将刺朝外天生感觉不到痛的缘故，反倒便利了一步登天前往极乐。  
在最后的最后，天边恍惚有不知名语言吟唱的经文，在漫天风沙里纱缎带着最后的人性消失在天际。仙人掌倒下了，像突然遭遇了雨季，过量的水分让根部溃烂一样，神智轰然倒塌。  
在无数溅起的飞沙尘埃里，身体中最隐蔽的部位悄然打开。  
“是我的绿洲吗？”曹承衍吻上他湿漉漉的眼，笑着低声问，“是要邀请迷路的行人前往绿洲吗，我的引路人？”  
“……你不怕是海市蛰楼？”金宇硕呜咽了一声问。  
“我确信，是我的绿洲。”他挺身而入。  
在身体里炸开的那结过于庞大和坚持，绿洲逃不开，只能被动接受这罕见的狂风暴雨。  
绿洲中成片的树木接受了大自然的馈赠，湖泊中游荡着的小鱼四散，独木舟疯狂摇曳，险些翻船。  
终于狂风歇了，骤雨停了，那让人窒息的喘不上气的快感渐渐退潮。  
是蓝天白云，雨后青草。  
是湖畔遮阳伞下，摆着的那杯龙舌兰日出。

alpha仿佛朝拜一般吻了吻他后脖处的标记。  
“你现在彻底是我的了。”曹承衍这么说着，掰过他的下巴吻了上去。  
“嗯。”他咬了咬alpha的下嘴唇，舔掉了那滴血珠，“感觉还不错，你现在也是我的了。”  
成年alpha沉迷于和他唇齿厮磨，气音喷在了他的嘴上，被omega尽数吞下。  
他说，“我确实完完整整是你的了。”

22.  
2200922的述职报告很精彩，他委屈巴巴地向上级告状自己是有多不容易，孤家寡人一个alpha可怜兮兮地蜷缩在副驾驶舱中，又被迫放下了本不该放下的隔离壁，医疗直升机的隔音壁又不如一般的作战机，他就这么像窃听者一样听了一路让耳朵长针眼的直播。

“我要申请心理治疗，并且需要组织给我安排我的omega，我需要疏导。”  
当然，请求被想当然地驳回了。

“沙漠之狐”号经历了大换血。  
公开报道里舰长反叛，副舰长重伤，上头直接给空降了新领导。返航过程平淡得仿佛真的是一艘游轮前往迪拜玩了一圈。

金宇硕在X1的医疗所里住了一个月。  
期间遭受了队医严厉得仿佛是亲妈骂孩子不做作业一样的痛骂，接受了好几个据说是X1新面孔的新生的拜访，又陪同alpha度过了真正的易感期。

队医看他们俩在隔离病房里腻歪，恨铁不成钢地对一旁X1地队长说：“早这样还打什么抑制剂啊？现在都产生抑制剂抗体了，这以后怎么出任务，捆绑销售吗?”  
年纪稍大一些的队长说：“总要换合适的新身份的，这样也没什么不好。”

“我们每个人生来都不完整。有幸变得完整的话，为什么不成全？”

23.  
金宇硕作为“金少校”的身份即将结束，金少校人生最后的收尾，是坐在轮椅上出席授勋退伍仪式。  
公开的媒体报道里，有媒体问：“您当时为什么会义无反顾地要求队员撤退，自己独自想要与敌寇同归于尽呢？”  
他想，原来最后那处砂石场居然被收尾的同事炸得一干二净，真是有些可惜。  
又有媒体问：“您当时这么做，没考虑家人朋友吗？是什么让你愿意抛弃性命，使命感吗？”

他抓了抓腿上的毛毯，这糟心的仪式持续了快要两个多小时，他不敢动腿只好维持着姿势，这会都快麻了。  
金少校一如既往冷漠着脸，像是媒体笔下“军人坚毅的脸庞”那样回答道：“我没想过在历史上留下姓名，我只希望和平与幸福每个人都能拥有。当时什么都没想，只是后来觉得如果有幸活下来了，如果平淡和平的生活之中有我，那再好不过了。”

24.  
记者会结束，保密车辆送金宇硕回了基地。  
车门一开，像是水泥地太烫脚一样，他飞速蹦跶着往面前人怀里跳。

“怎么了这是？”曹承衍张开双手接住了他。  
“坐太久了腿麻了。”

25.  
X1第一组双人搭档接受了新的任务。  
新的身份是音乐制作人woodz和他的配偶，要前往慕尼黑音乐节调查一些和娱乐圈挂了千丝万缕联系的议会委员。

在落日夕阳里，干净的影子被拉得很长，盛满了人类不可言明的复杂感情。

“夕阳倒叙播放就跟日出一样。”金宇硕突然在登机口回头对曹承衍说，“所以根本没什么两样。天黑总有天亮，日落就像日出。”  
“嗯，就跟我们在一起一样。”

是你，是我。  
和名号没有关系，人对了就不是问题。

我们所在做的，不过是在短暂又漫长的一生里，竭尽全力让被分离的一切重新组合达到自己想要的完整，就叫所谓的‘不枉此生’罢了。


End file.
